DN091- An Introduction to Dungeon Survival
by cherri-choco
Summary: Sunken City is a mythical town of mystery that no student would ever dare to find out about. Six students will risk their lives (and limited amount of patience) in order to help a friend uncover a hidden secret.
1. Introduction

A note to readers: I got the idea for this story a little while back, but I couldn't put it to execution without a little faith in myself that it would end up accurate. The characters are from the game, created by my siblings and I. So please enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment over writing, opinions don't bite. Thank you :)

* * *

Chapter One

In the spiral, there is a colossal land that is named Wizard City, where student wizards can enroll in Ravenwood Academy to become the greatest and conquer the rest. Young magicians can become friends or enemies, dwell within communities or tribes. Everyone is separated by the element they are destined to master, yet it's never the inconspicuous wall that separates the good from the bad.

There is one study group within the proud halls of the school that stands as one from the rest. They're neither heroes or foes to students, but sometimes the most tranquil of school days are when these guys aren't around. Beyond the red-roped barricades of the school library is the Unicorn Room where these infamous wizards chill out.

Six diverse students slouch down in leather-bound seats shifting back and forth around with a flick of a charmed finger. Each of these chairs had a proper order of young students: Thaumaturge Calvin Silverhaven, Sorcerer Keera Willows, Pyromancer Mark Emberstone, Necromancer Alicia Grimmsblood, and her Theurgist twin sister Jasmine Minnowdew. Yet their sixth seat wasn't filled yet, and the group waited until their empty seat will come back. The chair was beginning to collect dust from the books whizzing by from shelf to shelf.

Calvin Silverhaven fiddles with his feather quill's tip with a fingered glove and pushes back his white hair, staring into a small reflection of a blue eye staring back at him. He snorted at the eye and slams the quill down.

"Alrigh, when is he comin?" He states out loud .

"Cal," Says Keera, "we respected his word, which was for no questions. Ever. The guy even said it with his hands held tight like he was pinching a newbie."

"Well I knew that! But tha ol'clou is making us wait inside here like we're plants! I am leaving because this is taking time out of my duties that I must preform at Unicorn Way!"

Everyone groans at Calvin's excuse to fulfill an old duty of being a man.

"NO ONE caaaaaares, Cal, you've rarely shown any empathy for the eco system here in Wizard City!" Says Jasmine. "Lady Oriel kicked you out because you shot down pixies with a slingshot remember?"

Calvin scoffs at her accusation of his banishment.

"Ey I was saving them from becoming dark pixies and it-…. got out of hand."

"The pixies WEREN'T IN DANGER they were helping other students take down the Queen, WERE YOU DEAF AT THE TIME YOU-"

"Shhhh-t!" Says Keera. "Both of you be quiet! Calvin, it was fair that she gave you the punishment, but remember, it's until you apologize to the pixies."

Calvin jerks his head towards Keera in annoyance and whispers harshly, "Don't be so daft I already did!"

"Then you're an imbecile to consider that the pixies would accept your apology. Now why are you anxious over his return?"

Calvin looks over his own shoulder with panic then to his friends. Then back. And forth. He shuffles back and gently closes the room's door. Keera twitches at his very awkward actions.  
"I-have... have a favor from...someone." He says. Cal takes quick glances towards the door.

"Who is it for?" SaysJasmine.

"Uh-"

"Marla Stinger." Says Mark.

"Ey shut up!" SaysCalvin. His pasty freckled cheeks became bright red.

"I know that kid! She's a death kid who's at the top of the myth class! My people! Ehehehehehe...I don't like her." Says Alicia. She props up her book to take focus away from the conversation.

"Oh-ho! Oh-ho HO ho ho!" Says Keera "You NEVER mention girls in the picture, let alone DEATH kids in general."

"I havn't even said anythin about a girl." He patronizes the sorcerer. "She's just my-"

"Aww wait is she your girlfriend?" Says Keera. "She's your girlfriend and you're gonna save the day and whisk away the smartest, most prettiest girl that will be the only one that will respect you and you charismatics and-"

"Keera-"

"- off into the winds and she'll say things like Oooooooh~!" She gets up and waves her arms around in a romantic gesture towards Calvin and his white brows furrowed. "Oh Calvin, what big arms you have! Ooh- those are biceps my goodness! Those muscles look strong, I wonder what else you can-"

"SHE-IS-MY-COUSIN."

"Ah hahaha-OW!" She walks back towards the door, but it slams open and her back pummels onto the handle, and she shrieks like gobbler. A boy with wild locks of violet hair swaggers down to his own seat and plants his feet on top of the table.

"Grrrrr ERIC! Watch where it hits!" Says Keera. She rubs her back slowly much to the dismay of the group.

The boy pulls off a smirk and starts to speak. "Come on Keera. I know you were gloating."

In the final seat rests Eric Silvercloud: young diviner, explorer, egoist, and the leader of Ravenwood's infamous study club.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Says Calvin.

"Krokotopia,duh. I arrived an hour ago." Says Eric. He brushes off some dust on his strapped boots.

"And why didn't you just walk over here?" Says Jasmine.

"Hey, I just needed some rest, all right? It's not like I can regain my mana in a flash. Oh, and I brought presents."

Eric gets up and slams down a big dusty bag that shook everyone's chairs. Dust flounces all around until the room became a flurry cloud. Everyone coughs and sneezes at the stupendous amount of dust it released.

"What is in that thing?" Gasps Keera. "Kaaaaah-I can-CAN'T breathe!"Alicia fans herself with her book while Calvin experiences a violent sneeze attack. Mark says, "Bless you" to Jasmine, and peeks through Eric's mysterious bag.

"I see you have stolen some things." Says Mark,

"What? NO! You know Mark, you are quick to judge." Eric scoffs at the stupid remark. Keera steals a small peek into the bag and gasps at the bright light.

"Eric, you practically stole everything in here." Says Keera.

"Yes but not only did I steal, but I earned it because bosses don't give away their treasures out of the kindness of their dead hearts."

"So what's in it?"

"Oh just some Krokotopian armor, jewelry, weaponry, and a small mummified charm, which is MINE. The rest are for you guys, choose whatever you want, I don't care." He lightly waves his hand as a small command to his friends to enjoy these robbed pleasures.

Everyone helps him or herself to a sense of trade. Mark takes out golden armor forged from the cold fires of the Krokosphinx while Keera shows him a beaded collar with a robe of spider silk hanging on the end.

"So you got priceless old artifacts that were never given to the Department of Barkiology to investigate?" Says Alicia.

"Yes."

"And no Ravenwood instructor was ever suspicious of your giant bag you carried back from Krokotopia?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware that the stolen items may have a high risk of curses and power that is out of mere human control to be used to summon the dead?"

"Yes."

"Sweet." She slams her own book down and takes a gander at the authentic and possibly cursed and Jasmine look with curious eyes at what seems to be a pair of wands shaped like a hook and streamers. They switched around the two wands, until it blasts out an electric shock that hits both twins.

Calvin toys around with a beetle amulet and a matching sword until he remembers what he was about to say.

"Eric, this is all really nice, but I need a favor from ya." He says.

"What, nice things don't cut it?" Says Eric. He takes a glance at his feisty brethren. "It's about Marla."

"Oh, isn't she Cyrus's pet?"

"She's my COUSIN and she is in trouble."

"Okay fine, I'm only taking a crack at you. Hey everyone, let's quiet down to see what Cal has to say." Said Eric. Everyone slowly became silent when Eric gave his small command. Alicia and Jasmine set down their wands, while Mark turns around and Keera sits down quietly. Calvin was the only wizard standing up in the room.

"Now you have the floor, so what does she want? Why is she in trouble?" Said Eric.

"How is she your cousin, because I cannot see the resemblance." Says Alicia.

"See Cal? Tell us your story. We're all really curious."

Eric smiles calmly, waiting for Calvin to start. Calvin's body gets stiff, cold stiff because he knows that smile wasn't natural. He twirls around the beetle amulet really fast, recalling back to what happened this morning.

* * *

"Okay, so it was by the end of Myth Class when everyone had to turn in their reports on mythical creatures in Wizard City. I was able to turn in a decent report on trolls, gobblers, spirits, it was impressin by my level. Just when I picked up my books, everyone left except Marla and I. She was at the professor's desk and looked really mad, I mean just boiling hot that her fists looked like fireworks.

But the professor just stood there like she was air! I picked up a little over the conversation not to be sneaky or somethin and she said 'What do you mean I get a C? I made sure to review every undead creature here, EVER!'

'I'm sorry but your report on Grubb shows no factual evidence and even I know that he is a myth then an actual creature!' He said. The professor went on and on sayin how much of liar she is,...and stuff. Then she just said to him 'But-but-but HE is!'  
'Well if you could go into the lost place of Sunken City to catch proof, then I would re-evaluate your project. But you of all students must know that Sunken City doesn't exist, and even if you look for it you are at risk to be expelled from Ravenwood.' He said this, and I mean this in a mindless voice.

'Then I-…I understand, professor.' The poor thing gave up and walked off. Marla just storms away and I opened the door for her in empathy, but I felt extremely bad as any gentleman should be.

'Marla,' I told her, 'it's okay, you heard the professor. It's something that can't be possible.'

But she stood still, and I saw her doing this same thing that she does ever since she was little. She stood there and lets the tears come down. I held it in me to keep her calm, so I did.

'Marla, everything will be okay.' I said.

'Okay?!'

I flinched back because that grade was important to her, she always wanted to maintain the performance in order to gain approval from her mum.

'I don't know-…I don't know how I will ever get proof...Professor my think it's a lie, but it's real and I know it! But it's dangerous too. I knew some students who went in and never came back!' She said. 'Oh Calvin, only if I knew if there were people willing to come, but I-'

She went on cryin. Again. So I told her: 'Marla! Of course there are! I have friends who are the greatest wizards out there, if you knew what sort of things they have done for everyone around here-'

'You mean like releasing that Kraken into the commons-'

'Well okay yeah but that's when we were novices and I found..-'

'But last year they hosted a food duel to the death'

'It was for a cause-'

'On Valentine's day they released Cupid and everyone fell in love with-'

'Okay thank you Marla! But I will try everything and I will beg them to do this. Alright?'

I was surprised she knew all of that."

"Hey that food duel was fun though." Says Alicia.  
Everyone shared a chuckle at the memories of that horrific event and Cal continues.

"And so she thanked me, and whispered 'Okay.' in my ear then hugged me. So now I'm here to tell you guys if you are all willing to go to Sunken City, no turnin back. Who's willing to take an adventure?"

The group gives wide smiles about Cal's proposal, approving nods with promises of a greater treasure than gold: adventure.


	2. How to Accept a Challenge

Sorry for the holdup on this chapter. It has been nearly a month now since I published the first chapter, good gravy! I still have the next chapters in the work so soon there will be plenty of action.

in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter! Don't be shy to leave a comment as I would love to hear your opinions! *bows*

0u0

* * *

Chapter Two

So now sits Calvin the Thaumaturge in front of his wizard friends, becoming flustered as a wild dragonsnap. The room was quiet once everyone settled down. Eric grinsat his friend who showed defeat at playing his silent charade. The Diviner's fingers twists up and down against the gleam of his cursed Krokotopian charm.

"That was a touching story coming from a guy like you. I thought it was really sad to listen to your sympathy." He says.

"It wasn't even sad to begin with, you sod of a cloud." Says Calvin.

Eric calmly rolls his eyes away from the remark.

"So YOU want us to go to Sunken City. Doesn't seem that bad considering the high risk of perishing in a mythical place." He says.

"Which makes it worth more the fun." Says Alicia. "It makes me think back to when we faced Meowiarty in Big Ben...ah good days..."

Jasmine glances at her sister like it was a rhetorical question.

"I was left there to die right on the spot when you guys were defeated. I hate you guys so much for doing that." She mumbles to her sister.

"Oh hush Jas." Says Alicia.

Eric places his delicate hands on his hips for a small breath. As it was of a common habit for him to bite his tongue, this narcissist merely poses to glorify the height of his important decision. He can hold that pose for the longest time much to the dismay of his friends.

"Eric?" Says Calvin.

"Hold it for a moment now..." Says Eric.

"Come on Eric, I thought we decided on this! I'm doing this to help Marla, and she just can't go alone!"

"He has a good point, Eric. Sunken City is a pretty dangerous place." Said Alicia.

"And not to mention that students have been taken from old spirits to have their bodies ripped apart until they're-" Alicia pauses when Keera covers her mouth.

"For the love of Bartleby, please don't make me ask how you know that." Said Keera.

"Well I'm just saying something." She retorts. "You guys are over-emphasizing on how it's an apocalypse twenty-four seven in Ravenwood."

"Will you two quit it?" Says Eric.

"I'm sorry sir, but when will you make up your damn mind instead of giving us the sassy side-hip?" Says Keera.

Kiera finally tells Calvin, "Alright, if Eric is not going to follow, then I'm going. You're a jerk, but you're family."

She gently pats the Thaumaturge on the shoulder.

"Well thank you Keera." He says.

"I'll still go." Says Alicia.

"I will be there too Calvin." Says Jasmine.

"I will." Says Mark.

Everyone was on Calvin's side for this quest that no student would dare travel alone. The lone diviner stood his ground with eyes closed, not a single twitch or stumble came from his stance. One eye peels open to look at comrades standing up to depart. Keera gave him two squinting eyes and an ugly mouth.

"So your, highness, are you coming or no?" She says.

His shoulders drop and the diviner takes a huge breath.

"Fiiinuh! I was about to say yes anyway, alright?" He says. "Now rest your fanny pants and let's get going!"

"It's tomorrow anyway Eric." Says Calvin.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. This gives me more time to sleep and get away from you bozos." Eric mumbles as he grabs his dusty sack.

Everyone has smiling faces turned on (Except Mark, no one can really tell how he feels.),as it means that Eric is happy to be coming.

"We'll meet behind the Rainbow Bridge tomorrow in the morning." Says Calvin.

"Great!" Says Eric. He shoves his way out the Unicorn Room, leaving a trail of dust in the air. "ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Says Mark.

* * *

In the morning...

The myth of Sunken City was spread out like any other rumor in the beginning, it's only purpose was to hide the actual truth. When the Death school was discovered, Ravenwood officials worried that reviving the school would take time, so it was left under construction.

Many words were sent around in Ravenwood and only a handful of death students (because if Bartleby forbids that one more rumor about Death kids happens they'd summon the dead on everyone's hopeless butts) knew what was behind the secret gate of the fallen Death School.

During the early morning hours of the school young wizards lie asleep in their dorms or take a walk in the lonely streets for tranquil mindfulness of the magical environment. Young and stubborn Eric treads on the grassy field looking slightly fatigued like an elf under a witch's spell. He slowly walks outside and feels the cold morning wind beat at him like Professor Balestrom.

Eric dressed for the occasion with a violet leather jacket made from the skin of a dragon and matching boots. This elegant style is covered over with a hooded robe made from heavy silk dyed in a dark indigo hue. At the side of his waist hangs Soulsinger's Soulsword wrapped in a pale cloth as a memory from his victory in Dragonspyre.

Once he reaches the waterfall that draped behind Rainbow Bridge, he stopped right in front of it. The young diviner feels the water release droplets against his face, though he really didn't mind. With the raise of a hand, he commands the waterfall to part sperate paths to create an opening, and he walked straight through.

Inside the waterfall there was a cave, and a door lays in front with the symbol of Death which is a skull. Eric notices that not only did he arrive early, but so did Calvin, Mark, and Keera. The twins Alicia and Jasmine arrive later on, wearing matching cloaks of crimson. Once everyone was here, Eric began to speak.

"Well good morning everyone!" He says. "It looks like we all made it here and are ready to face the certain danger that lies ahead in Sunken City."

Calin walk up to Eric, giving a glance at his attire with sparkling blue eyes. "Well you certainly look excited now, have you?"

"Don't even get satirical on me today, Calvin. I'm doing you a solid on going through this quest just to help your girl."

"You mean cousin?" Stirs a soft voice.

Calvin and Eric turn to face a young girl. With a round face and a strong chin, covered in a heavy white cloak, she strides out the shadow of the gate and into the glimmering light. She had on common wizard clothing in black and white, the common Death colors. Her dark hair peeks out from her hood and drapes towards one side, giving a bitter look to her face like a cold vampire.

"I'm Marla, a necromancer from his mother's side. My mother married a merchant in Marleybone after traveling from Grizzleheim. We moved to Wizard City when I was four. Calvin told me about you and in fact, I think that we need you more than you want to be here." She says politely.

"Well nice to meet you, but we have an adventure waiting." Says Eric. He flutters his cloak away from the girl and walks to the door. He takes a grab on the door handles and gives a mighty pull. The handles creak but refuse to budge. The poor doors were locked. He sighs at the thought of knowing _why_ everyone was waiting outside.

"The door's locked, moron." Says Keera.

"Gee WHY didn't I think of that?!" Says Eric.

"Shhh!" Hisses Marla. "Don't yell or we'll be caught! I wouldn't worry about opening the door right now. I have a favor from an old friend who is willing to help."

Keera snickers at Eric, yet she couldn't hold her laughter back and begins to laughh hysterically.

"What's wrong with you?" He says. Eric took a while to think, until he jumps to the realization of her reaction. "No...No. No...No!"

"Yes!" Whispers Keera.

Eric bangs his head hard repeatedly on the door. Marla stands nearby, looking confused.

"And what is the problem?" She says.

"You relied on the person he hates the most in this school." Says Calvin.

"Ugh! Why does it have to be out of all people...-"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with us, Malorn." Says Calvin. "I never knew you held the key to Sunken City."

Malorn Ashthorn came down to assist the study group with their mission. As an instructor of Ravenwood, he was granted access to the death school so he could teach new students with his massive knowledge on Necromancy. Eric didn't like him because of how young he was when he became a professor and the massive amount of girls who swarm at his feet all the time.

But in fact the biggest reason he despised the guy was because of an accidental summoning of a minotaur from Nolan Stormgate. Eric was blamed of this accident by Malorn. After a few apologies from the professor, Eric still held the grudge within his fists.

"Of course! No problem! I'm doing for all of you, especially Marla who was an excellent student I the beginning." Says Malorn.

He gives a handsome smile that made the girls go aww! Marla flushes behind Calvin, and Eric just shivers in disgust.

"Thank you very much professor." She says.

Eric continues to jiggle the handle to try to open the door, but Malorn comes in saying:

"No, no, allow me."

Malorn takes out an old key made of bronze and slips it inside a small keyhole. The door slowly creaks open and Malorn gestures Eric with an " After you".

"Gee thanks." Says Eric. He gives Malorn a smile (which turns into a frown once Malorn doesn't notice) and walks inside.

"Oh Eric..." says Keera. "Don't mind him, he can be very sour in the morning."

"Oh really? Last time I knew it, he coul be bold and upfront about his feelings, which are two things I wish I would have."

"Oh but you are!" Says Jasmine. The girls laughed whilst entering into the death school. Everyone else walks in, and the door closes by itself. Malorn leads the group to a closed gate a yard away from the fallen school. He held the rusty padlock and uses the same key that unlocked the school gate.

"Okay, so this is as far as I could go." Malorn unlocks the gate to carefully open it. "I wish you guys the best of luck on this quest, not alot of students come out alive."

Eric can easily tell the age and the bitter experiences by looking at the moss and brown stains surrounding the rusty rails.

"Hey Malorn, why can't you come with us to Sunken City?" Says Keera.

"Oh no I can't! I have to get back to Ravenwood at once to help the young wizards. But some other time then! I'll be back once you guys are finished. I give you guys the best of luck!"

Malorn walks off waving goodbye. Once the gate closes, Keera punches Eric's shoulder.

"What?!" He yells.

"What's wrong with you Eric?" She says."Why can't you get along with him?"

"Well if you must know, he is too nice! And nice guys are just gross." He says.

"Eric!" Says Jasmine.

"Forget what I said. Let's go now! Marla, what do we need to do once we go in?"

"Well, first I need to go in to remember where the location of the book will be in. I know it's in a tower..."

"Good."

"I'll go with her." Says Calvin.

"No. If she knows what to do, then this is no need for extra protection."

" let him." Says Marla. " I haven't brought a lot of powerful cards and the ghosts use powerful magic. If he can come, let him.

"Fine. " says Eric.

Marla comes forward to the entrance of the gate, as it might have been the last time the group will ever see of her. Calvin goes in later, creating a steady grip on his wand. The two cousins could feel the frosty wind nipping down their necks. Calvin raises his blue cloak to mask his face from the cold.

"Are we ready?" Says Eric.

Everyone stares blankly at his words, gripping their wands and swords with anxious hands.

"I'll accept that, let's go!"

Eric went in first, then Mark and Keera, then the twins. One by one, they disappear into the whispering darkness of the entrance, and the gate closes with wrinkled laughter.


	3. Beginner Dueling

Hallo! Thank you for your patience on this chapter. It took a while to edit, but hopefully it came out well. The next chapters are in progress so the next chapters will be in a few weeks. Please leave a comment and follow the story for future updates.

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the gate closes, the wind blows a stronger force against the young wizards. They traveled into

a long tunnel, only made by bare dead hands that climbed through from quiet chants of death that

made them rise. The tunnel grew darker and darker once the group slowly disappeared from the

death school. Jasmine the theurgist held onto her sister's cloak, looking back to see no light from

where they came. Once the tunnel became dark, Mark raises his hand to create a fire, a small glow

that vibrated through the dark like a star. He stops everyone from entering into the cave, as Calvin

and Marla were given special permission to go in first.

Once Calvin gave clearance to his friends, they enter into the opening of a grim gate that appears

to be shattered. No ghosts or creatures were nearby once they entered.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Said Keera.

"You obviously forgot then. It's just the dead." Said Alicia.

"Oh joy then!" Keera never smelled anything this strong since her encounter with the Kroks in the

ancient tombs of Krokotopia.

"Shh!" Said Jasmine. "Do you want the dead to realize that fresh meat is close by?"

She peeks out from her sister's back, glaring at the Sorcerer.

"Then why are you worried?" Said Keera

"This place gives me such a strange feeling…it's like we can't be here at all."

"We always go to places that have people who want to kill us. It's the same thing." Said Alicia.

He takes in Jasmine's comment, and looks around in this desolate environment. This old barren

city was in a cave, wet and windy. Screamers, ghouls, and rotting bodies walked among them. He

thought about the same thing, but brushes it off. Eric leads the group to a dead tree where Marla

waits with her cousin. Mark shines the light to the middle and the group forms a circle.

"Well folks," Said Marla, "Welcome to Sunken City where air is found to be breathable and every

living citizen is dead."

"Except us." Said Keera.

"Except you and your buzz cut." Said Eric.

"It's a traditional hairstyle!" She hissed.

Marla doesn't look at Eric, but shakes her head, annoyed. She begins to talk again.

"Isn't it neat to be in a city where only a few people know its existence?" Said Marla.

"Like Celestia." Said Alicia.

"Celestial is a city?" Said Keera.

"You need more Ambrose in your life, girl…"

"Okay, so getting to Grubb will take a few steps." Said Marla. "In fact, these steps take a little longer

than you realize. There are a series of gate that we need to open in order to get to Grubb. Our

magic isn't powerful enough so we have to look for another resource."

"You're kidding." Said Eric.

"Yeah, we have to find another way."

"I'm certain that we have the power to do it. Right Calvin?"

"Well on the line of somethin- Uh, Marla says we have to follow her instructions carefully." Said

Calvin.

Eric glances at Calvin like he knows what he's doing. This was a bit odd for his character, even for

Calvin.

"Okay Miss Know-it-all, so what do we do? "Said Eric.

"There's a tower nearby, and from what I heard, there's was a tome inside that contains a big

magical force that can break the gate."

"Great, then we can reach it when we-"

Something shrieks from above and it darts down at great speed.

"BANSHEE!" Said Marla.

"TAKE COVER!" Said Eric.

Mark's fire went out and the darkness consumed everyone. The group ducks in time, but poor Cal

faces head on with the banshee. He screams as the spirit drags him over, and flings him down to

the center of the street. He falls hard onto the pavement, landing down on a dueling ring. The ring

glows and the streets around it brighten up, attracting more spirits to the light.

"Oh no." Calvin moaned.

"He's been dragged into battle!" Said Keera.

The wizards watch Calvin stumble back onto his feet, and he draws his wand out for battle. The

banshee begins with a death charm, making the next spell gain more damage. Cal takes out his

cards, but panics when he can't find a good spell.

"Great gods of the Mountain please help!" He murmurs under his breath.

He summons a flame and storm shield to counteract possible spells. The banshee prepares her

almighty powers to attacks but it backfires. Calvin calls forth a snowman, and it creates a fair

amount of damage towards the banshee. But the ancient hag grew furious and slaps him with

raging talons.

"Ooooooooo!" Said the group. Jasmine, Keera, Marla, Mark, and Eric look away from the heavy

attack while Alicia couldn't resist but laugh in awe.

At the sight of Calvin's bloody forehead, Marla uttered a cry and tells Eric:

"We have to help him!"

"Nah, it seems like one wailer won't create much harm." He said.

"We have been through worse..." Said Mark.

Still slightly confused, Marla nods to the boys' remark. Marla suddenly gasps at the sight that she

couldn't believe. Two more banshees swoop in to join the dueling ring!

Calvin summons an ice dome to cover the ring and summons a tower shield to block the

banshee's attack.

"Well three seem to be a problem now. Mark, go help him now before more ghosts swarm in. I'll

come by and-"

"Eric let me go help him!" Said Marla.

Once Mark ran forward to the duel, Marla tries to catch up but Eric picks her up at the shoulders

right before her foot manages to make contact. She watches Mark fly in and slice a banshee with

his fiery blade.

"No!" Said Eric. "You can't manage to be defeated now because we need you in order to find

Grubb!"

Whilst the two argue near the ring, Calvin is on his knees from the banshee's constant attacks.

Mark summons a sunbird to come forth and defeats the first banshee. She screeches at the sight

of the light and evaporates.

"Marla-..." Said Calvin.

"Calvin!" She said.

"Just go already."

"Okay enough!" Said Eric. "Keera, take Marla and the group to the tower. We'll catch up." Eric runs

to the ring and gets ready for battle.

"Sure! Good Luck!" She said. "Come on, honey." Keera takes Marla by the arm and leads the group

away from the duel.

"Come on Calvin, you can't even beat one banshee without some help." He said. Eric draws his

sword to slash the second banshee. She screams like her sister and turns into ashes. Another

banshee comes in to avenge her sister in the battle.

"Shut up! I thought you were going to be my aid!" Said Calvin. Mark summons a sprite to come

forth and heal Calvin's wound for the next round. "Why thank you Mark!"

"You're a man that is suppose to keep his word and fight to preserve honor!" Said Eric. With a wave

of his hand, a storm shark comes out of the vast sea in the ring to bite the third banshee and she

diminishes in her final round.

"Isn't that what you were going on about with us yesterday?"

Calvin twitches his eye at the sound of his own thought, and it came back to hit him again.

"They'll be fine." Said Keera. "Calvin just needs to take out his head from his hole, that's it."

Marla wasn't worried about that though. It was over something than those banshees...

* * *

The grim noises of the battle soon faded away, and Keera, Marla, Jasmine, and Alicia ran to a dark

corner of a house, far from any ghost that won't spot them.

"Okay Marla, so we're trusting you to take us into the tower safely without getting caught by any

ghosts. So how are we getting up there?" Said Keera.

"We have to stay on the side of this street. They apparently can't see you if you stay on the

sidewalks. We were too close by last time and that's how they caught us." Said Marla.

"Okay so we need to not get caught and get in the tower to get that book."

"Actually isn't it a tome?" Said Alicia.

"It's a tome." Said Marla.

"Whatever. It's in the first tower we see and we need to go there."

"You mean that tower?" Said Jasmine. She pointed to a dark leaning tower that looked so high that

it seemed to touch the top of the cave.

"Wow, that seemed really obvious." Said Keera.

"And you take me to be the less observant one." Said Jasmine.

Marla pushes both girls out of the street. A ghost was looking into their corner, observing with

cold eyes, and flies away. Keera takes a breath while watching it fly. Jasmine shivers and whines

in a tiny voice. Marla could feel the spiders crawl on her back after seeing the face of that ghost.

"We have to be careful." Said Marla. "Right now I'll give you the signal of when it's clear."

"Alright!" Said Keera.

Marla comes out and looks beyond the houses that lie still. In a few minutes, she signals the girls

to follow her along the sidewalk. Everyone hops from house to house, watching for ghosts in order

to not get caught. Marla starts off first, then Jasmine, Alicia, and finally Keera. She went last for

protection. After a steady walk, they reached the great tower. At a closer view, the tower looked

ancient, it was covered in moss and had a bricks as dark as charcoal. Beside the door was a tiny

candle that burned out years ago.

"This is the Tower of the Baroness." Said Marla.

The small group sighed, laughed, and murmured amongst each other about the eerie vibe of the

tower.

"Ready to go in?" Said Keera.

"Yeah." Said Marla.

"Sure." Said Jasmine.

"Okay-dokey!" Said Alicia.

Keera slowly opens the door with one hand, and a big gust of wind comes out, and flickering

candles brighten the entrance. It was a dim room filled with shredded furniture, cobwebs and

dusty skulls lying around. On a rotting pedestal lays a giant book with glittering shell paper.

"The book!" Said Keera.

"The tome!" Said Marla.

Keera walks ahead to the pedestal and picks up the book.

"Again, whatever. Let's go take it out and-AAAAAAH!"

She falls over, and gets dragged down by an invisible force. Keera's ankle is yanked high into the

air, and the invisible hand held her upside down against her own will.

"Keera!" Said Jasmine. Jasmine feels something cold grab her feet and she falls down. Marla and

Alicia fall down against their will, and they rise slowly towards the ceiling.

Alicia, Jasmine, and Marla were dragged by their ankles and float in the air.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Said a raspy witch voice.

"We're here for the tome!" Said Marla. She struggled to breathe while dangling up side down.

"So you've come to steal our book eh?"

"Our book?" Said Keera.

Down below, a dueling ring opens and the invisible hands reveal to be three banshees, clutching

their prey by the ankles. The banshees drop the wizards in mid-air, letting the poor living souls

plummet to the ground. Just as they reached the ground, the dueling ring pushes the wizards light

above the ground and into a separate dueling circle.

"Sisters!" Let's give theses children a lesson they won't soon forget!" Screeched the banshee.

"You want a battle?" Said Keera. She drew her staff out from her hand and summons a balance

blade. The girls took out their wands and aimed them high.

"Then bring it!"


	4. Dueling in Teamwork

Well happy new year! I am really, really, REALLY sorry for not posting anything for a while. REALLY. I am almost done with this story, but I have held back due to schoolwork. This chapter is a little short, and more will come. Please comment on my story if there are any corrections that can be made. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4

The banshee releases a shriek in the darkness, disappearing into thin air after having her single strand of life destroyed. It was a loud scream that frightened the coldest of souls

in Sunken City. Yet Eric had no pity. He sighs softly as the dueling ring closes up into the ground. The Diviner wraps up his sword into his heavy cloth, tightening the strands into

a knot. He raises a brow towards his ally.

"Let's go now." He says to Calvin.

Calvin adjusts his belt once again after going through two consecutive battles with the undead. The attacks were consistent, which the Thaumaturge was not prepared for. The

battle scars on his face still burned with a fiery rage across his snowy cheek.

Mark was left unharmed due to his excellent skills in defense. With a fine deck of red bamboo and painted gold, he was prepared with spells that balanced in perfection with

his skills.

The pyromancer held his sword out, peering into any visible corner, cautious of any sudden attacks. The boys trust Mark more than any other person, especially a Ravenwood

professor because he never had any dirty secrets to hide.

Calvin smeared the sweat from his brow, and brings his head back into reality now that the spirits were warded off.

"Alright let's go find the girls." Says Calvin. Eric looks at him with a raised sassy-frass brow.

"No, first we must find a way out of the streets without being attacked. The girls are fine on their own, and they certainly don't need our help." Says Eric.

"I saw the girls enter into the tower at the corner." Says Mark.

"Yet this place is filled with ghosts, how do you think we'll make it over?" Says Calvin.

"Easy." Says Eric. "Don't do stupid things."

The trio hide behind a massive dead oak that was located in the middle of the street. Oddly, none of the ghosts looked right by the tree. Mark peers at the street full of spirits,

waiting for his perfect moment. He lunges out from a crouching position and runs. Erick was shocked to see him run already without him.

"Wait!" He hisses. Calvin follows behind, nearly tripping on the pavement. Mark leads the two towards the alleyway where the tower was in plain sight.

"Calvin, you are giving ourselves away again, and this time I will not get involved or so help me now." Says Eric.

"Don't look at me like I will need you damn help." He says.

"My Bartleby, you always have no idea what you're doin anyway. It's like you have a freakin acorns for brains!"

That comment made Calvin fume.

"Why do you have to make yourself look better when in fact you're just a selfish-obtuse-

"I don't have to make myself look good- cause I always have to take care of you like a milk-maid-"

"Shhh!" Says Mark. "Enough already." He slaps his head in shame and signals the two to run.

"We have to run." Says Eric.

"Watch our back Mark." Says Calvin.

Mark rolls his eyes at them, being glad that they didn't continue to quarrel or terrible things would happen. They walk onto the street, holding out swords and wand shining in

the dark. Calvin shines his staff onto a rotten door. He hears screaming inside and tries to open the door. But it was indeed locked. Calvin suddenly feels a cold blade run against

his spine.

"Calvin, what are you doing?" Says Eric. Calvin already knew it was him, yet he didn't want to face him yet.

"We need to go save them." He says.

If there is something Eric never likes to argue about, it's over his friend's stubborn heart.

"Don't go in. They are in battle and they need to come out alive." Says Eric.

Calvin pauses for a second, holding onto the handle.

"Even Marla?"

"Yes." Eric lowers his sword but suddenly lunges it away from Calvin. He turns around quickly, and sees Eric fighting another invisible attack. What was thought to be another

spirit was indeed a rotting fodder. The rotting fodder holds Eric's sword within his grasp and growls at his foe. A dueling ring opens, and Eric pushes the fodder towards it. He

runs towards the dueling ring and disappears.

"Oh for the love of Bartleby." He utters in his deep voice.

* * *

Kiera slams her staff down and creates a balance blade for her next attack. Alicia murmurs a summon from the underworld and a dark pixie appears in front of the first

wailing wraith. Marla passes on her first turn, waiting anxiously. Jasmine summons a double shield for Keera, blocking out death and myth spells.

"Thank you, Jasmine." Says Keera. The wraith screams at Keera, and casts a death trap.

The battle between the living and the dead lasted for an hour in the tower. The wizards castes spells that jolted back and forth, creating a tension in the air. The wailing wraiths

still held their ground despite having numerous attacks. It was driving the students insane.

The wraith's sister casts an ice beetle spell towards Alicia, attacking Alicia right at her gut. The third sister created a life shield for herself.

"They're always so selfish in sacrificing each other?" Says Keera.

"When are spirits ever selfish over living?" Says Alicia.

She laughs at Alicia's remark and casts a judgement spell. Lady Judgement appears in golden robes and glorious white wings. She tips her weight to the side and the banshee

screeches at the sight of her heavenly ray. The first banshee finally vanishes into dust.

"Great oxen balls that took forever!" Says Alicia.

"Really?" Says Jasmine.

"...I'll pass now." Alicia moves the sigil to Marla.

"Alright let's do this!" She says. Marla waves her staff to create a life spell. Right before everyone's eyes, a seraph appears in green light.

Donning robes of sheer blue, the angel raises her sword and crates a bright green ray. She screeches in pain, but doesn't even move. She screams at Marla for this action.

Everyone was surprised at Marla's quick decision.

"You have a life spell?" Says Keera.

"I studied life with Professor Wu when I first came here. Myth is a part time class."

Alicia scoffs at her comment. "Try-hard."

While Jasmine passes her turn, the second banshee already had enough pips to attack. She creates a snow serpent and it attacks Marla. She hits back against the dueling barrier

hard. The third banshee casts a death spell, and she comes forth to attack Marla. She scratches and claws her right in the face and plows the girl right into the ground.

"Marla!" Says Keera.

"No one dares to defeat our kind!" Screams the banshee. "If you take our souls away, we'll take yours!"

Keera casts a spell and a lightning rod appears. Alicia casts vampire and it sucks the life source right out of the last banshee. Marla passes and Jasmine casts a life rod on the

second banshee. But the third banshee was still floating.

"You cannot win!" She shrieks.

"I don't believe so!" Says Keera. She comes forward and attacks Keera, but Keera holds back. The banshee pushes forward but Keera still holds her ground. The spirit claws at

her face screaming right at her. The light of the rod became intense, and Keera summons a firebird. It sucks out the banshee's living screams and she finally disappears. The

dueling ring closes and everyone was out. Marla faints onto the floor. Everyone gasps.

"Oh no Marla!" Says Jasmine. She falls to the floor on her knees right beside Marla. She reaches into her coat for her secret stash of health potions for the journey. Only one

small vial could easily gives a wizard full health.

"Hurry Jasmine, she's shivering in the cold." Says Keera.

Alicia takes Marla in her lap, making sure that Jasmine feeds her the right amount of potion. Keera watches the tiny fluid travel down her agape mouth. Marla coughs

violently and takes in a deep breath.

"Oh thank goodness." Says Marla.

She stand up along with the other wizards. Alicia walks back slowly while Marla dusts her cloak.

"Are you feeling any better?" Says Keera.

"Very much, thank you." She says,

"Those banshees were awfully powerful if the managed to give you heavy damage." Says Jasmine.

"Yeah so we have to be careful. You and Marla need to stay behind because the undead are unkind to theurgists." Says Keera.

"Oh well. That's just fine. Let's go grab the book so we won't stay too long."

"You mean TOME." Alicia grabs the tome for its pedestal and shoves it into her pouch. "Let's go ballerinas."

They all squint at her remark.

"What?"


End file.
